


You Depend On Me

by sydickerson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Next Generation, Post Hogwarts, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydickerson/pseuds/sydickerson
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy have been a flaming power couple since they first announced their relationship way back in their Hogwarts years. Now, living on their own with a cat named Cracker (as in the snack of course), they have a bit of a tussle when one of them doesn't make a very smart decision.





	1. How Did It End Up Like This

Albus pushed their front door open and immediately Cracker was purring loudly and weaving between his legs, rubbing against them. Al giggled and bent over, rubbing behind his ears. "Scorpius?" Albus called, taking off his cloak and hanging it on the cloak rack. He set his bag down and picked up Cracker, "Is Scorp not home yet?" Albus asked in a tiny voice, hugging Cracker to his chest and rubbing behind his ears. Albus walked into their room and let Cracker jump out of his arms onto their bed. He changed into his comfy muggle sweat pants and the 'A' sweater he got from Grandma Molly last year.

He plopped down on their bed on his stomach and pulled the book he had been reading last night off his night stand. "Enchanted Encounters," Albus said out loud to Cracker, who didn't respond, just pawed at the duvet.

Albus read for a long time, he was't sure how long, but by the tenth time cracker sat down on top of his book, he realized Scorpius should be home by now. He shoved Cracker off his book and shut it. He scooped Cracker up and walked into the kitchen. He brewed himself a cuppa and glanced at the time.

Seven-thirty, Scorpius was an hour and a half late, and he hadn't owld or said he was staying late like he usually would've.

"Where's Scorpius, Cracker?" Albus set the cat on the counter and petted him from his head to his tail as he walked off. "He's late, do you think he got held up at work?" Cracker meowed and clawed at the cabinet.

"Should I wait a little longer?" Albus asked, picking Cracker up so he didn't scratch up the cabinets and walked into the lounge. He sat down on the couch and pulled the nearest blanket over his legs. Cracker got comfy in his lap and he opened his book back up. He let another thirty minutes pass and Scorpius still did't show up. He sighed loudly and stood up, Cracker leaped off his lap and slunk under the coffee table where his empty tea cup sat.

"Should I floo his work?" Albus asked, bending over and looking at Cracker upside down. Cracker pawed at his face and Albus sighed, standing back up.

Albus eventually decided to floo his work. He could surprise Scorpius, and if he wasn't there he could ask his coworkers or something...

He changed into some black skinny jeans he grabbed his cloak, "I'll be right back," Albus patted Cracker lightly on the head and then floo'd out. 

"Albus! Hi!" Dena greeted him.

"Oh hey Dena, have you seen Scorpius?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh he left with the other guys two hours ago," she shrugged, "They said they were going out to some muggle bar for a celebratory drink or something. They asked me to go but I'm meeting Ingrid for a girls night tonight," she smiled.

Albus slumped his shoulders, "Oh... thanks," he gave her a half smile, "I just wish he would have told me. Well, have a nice night then," they said goodbye and Albus floo'd back home.

Albus read for a couple hours, for so long he finished Enchanted Encounters. He dozed off after a while, at about ten-thirty. He woke up on the couch to Cracker walking across his stomach at around midnight. He got up and sleepily made his way to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He then groggily walked to their bedroom with a slight hope that Scorpius had got home while he was asleep. He doubted it because Scorpius would have either fell asleep on top of him, or woken him up to climb in bed together. 

As he guessed, Scorpius wasn't there. He sighed and flopped face first onto the bed. There was a loud clattering of dishes in the kitchen and Albus groaned. He made his way to the kitchen and saw Cracker in a mess of pots and pans.

Albus tiredly picked up the mess, shoving Cracker away whenever he tried to rub against him. He made another cup of tea and leaned against the counter as he drank it, his eyes drooping and Cracker purring loudly as he wove between his feet.

He had about two sips left of his tea when he heard the door clatter open. Albus glanced at the time and it read 12:58.

Scorpius drunkenly stumbled into the kitchen and he was holding a kitten in one hand. Albus raised his eyebrows in question as he brought the cup to his lips. "Hey, Alby," Scorpius slurred, falling into Albus, his breath reeking of alcohol. Albus set his cup down and gripped Scorpius' biceps.

"Scorpius, what's this?" Albus nodded towards the fluffy grey kitten in his arms.

"Albus, I saw this kitten and you know how much I love cats," Scorpius leaned against Al and cuddled the kitten to his chest a bit too tight, "I couldn't just leave him."

"Scorpius it's one AM on a Monday night," is all Albus said, not even glancing at the kitten.

Scorpius looked up from the cat, "Are you mad?"

Albus sighed, "Of course I'm mad! You didn't tell me you were going to be home late and it's one o'clock in the morning and you're supposed to be home at 5! And you brought a fucking cat with you!"

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows and backed away, "Are you saying I can't go out?" he asked angrily.

"No! I'm saying I want you to tell me first - otherwise I don't mind! I don't like not knowing where you are and waiting up till midnight to see you come home completely smashed," Albus was tired and felt worn out. He didn't really want to argue with Scorpius right now because he was drunk, and he remembered from 6th year that Scorpius got really angry and irrational when he was drunk.

"I didn't even tell you what happened and you're already yelling at me!" Scorpius accused.

Albus gave him a funny look, "I'm not yelling... and what happened there?" he asked hesitantly.

Scorpius seemed to ignore him as he cradled the kitten in his arms. Albus waited patiently, not wanting to provoke him.

Scorpius finally looked up from the kitten, "I don't want you to be mad... But I may have accidentally grinded with some guys on accident... I didn't want to but they came on me and-and-' Scorpius stuttered as he stepped closer to Albus. When he stepped closer, the dim light cast on Scorpius just right and Albus could see a fresh hickey on his neck that he didn't remember putting there. Albus' stomach turned uncomfortably. He felt like throwing up. His whole brain had gone fuzzy and he felt dizzy and nauseous. 

"You cheated on me?" Albus asked, not sure weather to be angry or sad.

"No-I mean not intentionally, I- is it even considered cheating?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes it's cheating, Scorpius!" Albus shouted, "You danced inappropriately with other guys! And you evidently let them suck on your neck!" Al's heart was pounding in his ears he was so mad, he was barely hearing what Scorpius was yelling at him.

"I knew you would take it that way! You're always so over dramatic and it's annoying! Why can't I just go out with my friends every once in a while?! And you can't be angry about the cat! It needs a home and-"

"Scorpius, stop - stop right now," Al held his hand up and Scorpius had a glare on his face.

"No, I'm done. I didn't cheat on you and you're being over dramatic," Scorpius stepped away and with a loud crack he was gone.

Albus gasped, his hand flying to his mouth as he quickly stepped forward, making sure he hadn't left any piece of himself behind. It was extremely dangerous to apparate when drunk, but thankfully he hadn't splinched himself. Albus fell to his knees, his face in his hands. Albus was so tired he just started crying before he even comprehended what had just happened.

••••

Albus woke up and rolled over, expecting to throw his arm over Scorpius, but he just lazily flopped his arm onto a pillow. He didn't move, he just buried his face into his pillow and tried not to cry as everything from last night flashed through his mind.

Eventually after having enough of Cracker walking up and down his back, he dragged himself out of bed. He got dressed in his work robes and slumped to the kitchen. Out of habit he made his tea and Scorpius' tea.

He stood there for several minutes, staring at the full cup of tea before angrily shoving it off the counter into the sink. It made a loud clattering noise and surprisingly didn't break. Tea splattered everywhere, all up the side of the cupboard and on the countertop.

He hastily wiped it down just so it wouldn't be harder to clean up later, then took his cup of tea to the lounge. He sat down on the couch where he and Scorpius would usually share their morning cuddles and tea. 

There was a tapping at the window and he got up to the let the owl with the Daily Prophet in. He gave it a sickle and it flew off. Al took the paper and sat down again.

He skimmed through the paper but there was nothing interesting enough to take his mind off Scorpius. Even Cracker curling up in his lap didn't help.

Eventually he had to get up to leave. He filled Cracker's food bowl, patted his head and walked out.

That's how Tuesday and Wednesday went, except when he got home on Wednesday he was holding a bottle of wine he had just bought for 4 Galleons.

Cracker was still there to try and trip him when he came in, but he didn't bend down and pet him, or even pick him up. He had bottled up all the emotions from Monday so he could get through the rest of the week, but he didn't think he could do it anymore.

"Why the fuck did I spend four Galleons on this," he muttered, setting the wine on the kitchen table.

"'Cause I deserve it..." he replied to himself, shrugging off his cloak and letting it fall to the floor.

Cracker meowed loudly, rubbing up against Al's legs, wanting attention but Albus ignored him.

Albus grabbed a wine glass and popped open the bottle. He had refused to let himself cry but now he didn't care. He had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was messier than usual, and he looked paler. He was glad no one at work had commented on it.

Albus downed the first two glasses quickly, and considering he was a lightweight, he was already slightly tipsy. After another glass he found himself standing on a chair.

"To me!" He announced, pouring wine into the glass, then taking a swig out of the bottle instead. He had tears running down his cheeks and he could taste them on his lips.

"What the fuck did I do?" He asked angrily, stepping up onto the table. Cracker meowed and jumped up with him. He took a swig out of the glass, holding his pinky out in a mocking stance.

"Cracker, I'm a bloody mess!" He sobbed looking down at the cat. Cracker sat there, his tail lightly swishing back and fourth as he stared up at Albus.

Albus finished off the glass and stepped over onto the counter because why not. He took a quick swig from the bottle and sat down. He swung his feet, letting his heels clunk loudly on the cabinets.

"Cracker, this wine is shit, why was it four fucking Galleons?" he asked the cat who didn't even move.

He set the bottle down next to him and twirled the glass between his fingers, "He cheated on me, right? I wasn't being over dramatic like he said?" he watched the glass as it caught the light and shimmered.

"I'm always over dramatic, Cracker. I hate it," Cracker meowed and jumped from the table to the counter. Albus reached over and scratched behind his ears lightly. Cracker walked forward and Al's hand trailed down his back. Cracker climbed onto Al's lap and nudged Al's hand that was holding the wine glass. Albus was way more than tipsy, and didn't react fast enough as the glass was nudged out of his hand and shattered as it made contact with the flooring.

Albus groaned and threw his head back against the cabinet. He started full on sobbing, rambling about Scorpius and their fights. The more he thought about it, the less their argument made sense. 

He sat there crying for a while, he wasn't sure how long. But he finally ran out of tears and was just letting out shaky breaths. He grabbed the wine bottle that had about one third left, and took one last sip before tipping it over and pouring it down the drain.

"I hate everyone," he mumbled. Cracker had left him a while ago so he really was just talking to himself now.

Suddenly the sound of the Floo echoed throughout the flat and Albus sighed. He didn't move from his spot, he honestly didn't care in that moment.

Rose walked in and gasped at the sight, "Bloody hell, Albus what happened!?"

Albus didn't face her, he just let the wine bottle fall into the sink. He started crying again, both his hands covering his face as his whole body shook.

"Rose, I'm a mess! I'm a fucking disaster!"

"Albus, no..." Rose stepped over his cloak and the shattered glass and wrapped her arms around him.

"Al, isn't that wine really expensive?" She asked, still hugging him.

He nodded, resting his head on her shoulder, "Four Galleons," he mumbled.

Rose rolled her eyes and squeezed him tightly before pulling away, "Scorpius told me you guys had a row."

Albus furrowed his brow, "So you talk to him before me?"

"Well, he owled me for help and to meet him at the Manor," she explained, "I honestly thought he was gonna propose or something," she shrugged. Albus fiddled with his fingers in his lap sadly.

She sighed and walked over to their cupboard where they kept glasses and filled one with a quick wave of her wand, "Drink some water," she handed it to Albus but he didn't drink it. "Come on. You have work tomorrow, try and sober up," she urged, guiding the glass up to his lips.

He just turned his head away like child would, "What if I don't want to?"

"You don't have a choice."


	2. It’s Officially Official

It was Thursday night and Albus just wanted to get home and sleep. He pushed their front door open but this time Cracker wasn't there to trip him. He brushed it off, hanging up his cloak and kicking off his shoes. 

He tiredly walked down the hall, merely glancing into the lounge and continued on towards their bedroom. He halted and took a few steps backwards to see Scorpius sitting on the couch with Cracker in his lap.

"Scorpius..." Albus breathed out, letting his bag fall to the ground as he stepped forward.

Scorpius stood up quickly with Cracker in his arms, "Albus..." Scorpius replied hesitantly.

"What-"

"I didn't come to apologize," Scorpius quickly interrupted, "I came to break up with you."

Albus' heart dropped and his stomach twisted, he felt like throwing up, "What?" he asked in disbelief. "No no no, Scorpius what are you doing-"

"Albus, listen to me. It's for the best... We both need a break. Neither of us have seen other people and-and I think it would be good for us," Scorpius was holding back tears. He didn't want to do this but he felt he had to.

Albus shook his head, tears pouring down his cheeks, "No Scorpius - you need to think this through-"

"I have-" he choked, "and that's why I'm doing this."

Albus sank down onto the couch and buried his face in his hands, "This can't be happening," he sobbed. "You're just going to throw all those years away?"

Scorpius bit his lip and turned away from Albus, letting the tears fall down his pale cheeks. Seeing Al like that only made it worse, especially because was the one making him cry. He also didn't have a response to Al's question. He knew it was for the best. They both needed to experience life and experience different people. They'd never truly dated anyone but each other. They'd been Hogwarts Sweethearts, but now it was time to move on - as much as neither of them wanted to.

"Scorpius, you can't leave. Let's just work it out, I'll forgive you for whatever you did at the club the other night. I just need my best friend, and I know you need me," Albus continued to beg and plead and they continued to argue and fight. Cracker had jumped out of Scorpius' arms a while ago.

"Albus, we both know I have to leave. We need space from each other. We need to breathe!"

"Where will you go? This is your home too!" Albus cried, reaching out to him with both hands, Gripping the fabric of his robes desperately.

"I'm staying with my father for now. I'll be back later to sort things out about he flat, but right now I need space to clear my head," he jerked out of Albus' grip.

Scorpius scooped up Cracker again, gave Albus a sad look, then stepped towards the fire place, "We both know it's for the best."

"No," Al cried so more, "No it's not, please don't leave like this!" He followed Scorpius who quickly whooshed himself away in smoke, shouting for the Malfoy Manor before Albus could grab ahold of him one last time.

Al's voice cracked as he let out a massive sob and collapsed to the ground. How could he let his best friend slip through his hands like that? It was all his fault Scorpius was gone now. He didn't even have cracker to comfort him.

He laid in front of the lame, softly flickering fire until all his tears ran out and he was laying there letting out shaky breaths. Eventually as the fire died, Albus' eyes fell shut and he fell asleep on the floor.

A tapping at the windows woke Albus up. He quickly realized it was only rain. He pushed himself up off the floor, still in his work robes. He looked at the clock on the mantle and saw it was only eleven o'clock at night. 

Moping, he made his way to his and Scorpius' bedroom. He took off his robes and threw them onto the floor, not even caring about picking them up. He hastily threw on the comfiest clothes he could find and slipped into bed. He lay awake staring at the shimmering shadows on the wall. The tree branches that danced in the rain and wind quite eerily. The light coming from a street lamp.

He thought about what he would say if Scorpius came running back to him. Or what he'd say if he went up to the Manor's door and demanded to see Scorpius. He thought of all the possible scenarios to get Scorpius back but none of them truly seemed likely.

He didn't know when he dozed off, probably some time between midnight and one am.

That night he slept poorly, tossing and turning, cramps in his legs, his arms ending up in uncomfortable positions, his stomach feeling tight, a hang nail catching on the fabric of his pillow. Everything seemed against him this night. Even the calming wind and rain and stopped.

It wasn't until about ten o'clock the next day that he forced himself out of bed. He wandered into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He couldn't force himself to eat it though, pushing the flakes around until they were just soggy lumps.

He felt numb and tired. He tried not to think about Scorpius but thinking about not thinking about him, only made him think about him more.

There was a tapping at the kitchen window and he glanced up to see an owl holding a delivery of The Daily Prophet. He slowly got up to fetch it. He hated the paper and the press all together. They wouldn't have the subscription if it was up to him, but Scorpius loved reading the comics and keeping up to date on celebrity nonsense. 

He was about to toss it into the rubbish bin until he saw a familiar face smile up at him on the rolled up paper.

His heart started racing, he quickly untied the twine around it and opened it up. Right there, on the front page was a picture of him and Scorpius, their heads leaning on each other and their faces smiling brightly. Then a big slash was animated between them. The picture replayed over.

Albus stomach knotted and inverted and knotted again making him feel dizzy. He sank to the floor, letting the paper fall at his feet. He couldn't think or see straight.

How did they already know?

After he regained his composure, he picked up the paper and actually read the headline; "Potter + Malfoy Power Couple: SPLIT!" Below it said in italics, "Was the pressure too much? Find out the juicy details on page three!" 

How the hell did they even know any juicy details? Albus wondered, he didn't really even know himself. He stood up and set the newspaper on the counter. He couldn't being himself to read any more just yet.

He grabbed his wand off the counter and cast his patronus, asking Scorpius why the press already knew about them. He knows Albus likes keeping things private, especially something as awful and heartbreaking as this! He'd barely been over what happened himself, how was it fair that the whole wizarding world knew now too?

Of course, there was never a response from Scorpius. Albus deep down didn't actually even expect one anyways. He knew Scorpius would close himself off completely. He was an all-or-nothing type of person. It hurt Albus though. He had a right to some privacy about his own relationship, and he had a right to know why his problems were on the face of a nationally read paper.

It was Friday and even if Albus started getting ready for work now, he'd be late. He quickly owl'd his boss that he was feeling ill. Then he spent the whole day wrapped up with blankets, books, and tissues in the living room. He'd occasionally put his bookmark in to replay last night in his head, he'd always end up crying though so he tried desperately to distract himself. It wasn't very successful.

The next day was the exact same.


	3. Don’t Let Him See Me Like This

The sound of the floo echoed through the silent flat and Al launched himself off the couch, using his wand to straighten out his area - folding the five blankets, stacking the two dozen books surrounding him, and vanishing the empty ice cream bowls.

He didn't have time to change his outfit or fix  his hair when he heard his mum call out through the flat, "Albus?!" Al scrambled around, panicking because usually when their parents payed a visit they made sure the whole flat looked nice and presentable. His mum had never seen it this messy before.

"Scorpius?!" Ginny called.

Al stumbled into the kitchen where he had heard his mum calling. He was still holding yesterday's copy of the Prophet in one hand and his wand in the other. She saw him and gasped, "Oh Albus..." she stepped forward and took his face in her hands, "you look horrible..."

Al quickly wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall, "They're right," he crumpled the paper in his fist, "I hate when they're right," he cried.

"You hate when they're wrong, too," she pointed out. Al just nodded miserably. 

"Oh, Al..." she said softly, pulling him into a hug. Albus didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and bury his face into her shoulder and start sobbing.

"You guys were doing so good... what happened?" She asked.

Albus just cried. With one hand Ginny ran her fingers through his extra messy hair and with the other rubbed his back soothingly. She was willing to let him cry it out and wait till he was ready to talk.

Once his crying started to cease, she guided a sniffling Al to the lounge and sat them down on the couch, "Want to tell me what happened?"

Al brought his knees to his chest and nodded, "We-we had a fight and he angrily apparated out of here... I didn't see him for two whole days... I went to work and stuff so I'm not sure if he came by or not," Al shrugged sadly. "Then he came by and we argued some more and he... he broke up with me," Al choked and Ginny's hand was fast to reach out and comfortingly rub his knee. "He vaguely explained that he was staying at the Manor and that he would come by later to sort out the rest, then left with Cracker... but I'm not sure when 'later' is... It's been like a week? A month? I don't know, I haven't seen him since that. But the Prophet came out a day after we officially broke up," Albus explained vaguely.

"The Prophet came out with the article yesterday," Ginny patted his knee.

Albus physically deflated, "Oh... It feels like it's been months, honestly."

Ginny sighed sadly and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Al only sighed and closed his eyes, "You're the first person who's visited me."

"That's sad."

"Yeah," Al gave a watery laugh and Ginny cracked a smile.

"Your father wants to stop by this evening when he gets off work, is that all right?" Ginny asked after they had stopped smiling.

Albus shrugged and nodded, "he's not very good with this kind of stuff but the thought counts."

Ginny laughed, "That's true."

Albus have her a half smile that faded quickly as he stared blankly out the window that was masked by heavy rain. The weather matched his mood.

"What'd you guys fight about?" she asked softly.

Al sighed and rubbed his eyes harshly, "I had got home from work and he wasn't home. At first I didn't think much of it, then after an hour I floo'd his work and one of his coworkers said he had left at the usual time. Anyways he showed up at around one AM, pretty drunk... He's kinda an angry drunk if he has the right amount. He was holding a kitten and I was really confused..." Al continued to tell her the story and she listened intently without interrupting.

She was quiet for a moment, then sighed, "It sounds like you need to give him some space for a bit."

"But-"

"Give him some time to cool off and realize what he did, and that it wasn't fair to you."

Al started crying again, that's how it had been the past couple days - he'd cry for a while, then be fine for a bit, then remember his situation and cry some more. "Mum, I don't know how much space and time I can give him - I haven't slept for longer than five minutes at a time since he stormed out of here. I can't function without him, I'm too dependent," he motioned to the stacks of books on the coffee table, "I'm drowning myself in books. And honestly... I miss Cracker too... I'd never thought I'd say that but I grew attached to him too. And now the flat is just lonely and quiet and I hate it," he wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"I know," Ginny sighed, "That's why I came because I didn't know how you were handling it, but I figured it wouldn't be good." 

Ginny helped him tidy up the flat and made him freshen up, then when the rain finally let up she took him out to lunch to get some fresh air.

"Thanks mum," Albus sighed, taking a sip through his straw. He noticed a group of girls pointing and whispering about him

"I know it'll be hard but you've got to take care of yourself for me, okay?" Ginny asked, she had completely ignored all the staring and whispering towards Albus the entire time.

"I wish I could, but I can't promise that..." 

She reached across the table and squeezed his arm, "Please? We worry about you so much, and now with this break up..."

Al rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Do you think there's a chance we'll get back together?" he asked quietly.

Ginny shrugged, "You're the judge of that..." She changed the topic but Albus wasn't really listening, just nodded at the right times as he stared out the window.

Just as he had turned away to thank the waitress that had just set their food down, he saw a flash of white-blonde hair outside. With hope that it was Scorpius he quickly turned back to the window to see that it wasn't Scorpius, but his father. The hope died only slightly as Albus thought of going to talk to him. He could ask how Scorpius was dealing with the break up, if he was alright or if he was tearing himself up like Albus was.

Albus' hopes died entirely as his mum continued talking, Draco stepped into Flourish and Blotts and the steam coming from his food started to fade away.

They hadn't gone anywhere fancy, Al definitely wasn't in the mood and he didn't have the will to dress nicer. He was wearing Scorpius' favorite cream colored sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans under a black cloak. He hadn't told his mother that the sweater was one of Scorpius', she probably would have told him not to wear it.

"Are you listening to me?" His mothers voice broke his thoughts on Draco and Scorpius.

He turned to her with a blank expression, "What? Sorry," his voice was hoarse from crying earlier.

"Never mind that," she waved her hand dismissively, "You should eat. I'm guessing you haven't because the dishes in the sink were about five days old."

Albus ducked his head sheepishly and pushed his food around on his plate. Neither he or Scorpius were very fond of doing dishes or anything like that and both their mothers had tried to crack down on them on it but the boys were quite stubborn.

Ginny changed the topic, "Why didn't you tell me when it happened? I'm kinda disappointed that I had to learn about my sons relationship status through the news paper."

Albus shrugged, "I don't know... I guess I wasn't thinking about anyone else and how they'd probably like to know. I was just thinking about Scorpius and what I did to fuck up so badly," he rested his forehead in his hand and continued to push his food around.

Ginny nodded, "That's understandable," her plate of food was already half gone.

There was a long moment of silence as she ate and he brooded, "Al, how about this, if you haven't talked to Scorpius within a week, and sorted out everything... Everything from where you stand - if you're friends or if you're gonna get back together or what. To who's gonna get the welcome mat if you do split up-"

"We don't have a welcome mat," Albus interrupted.

"Al, you know what I mean," she shook her head and continued, "I'm gonna stop by next Sunday and if you haven't, I'm going to personally escort you to him and force you two to talk it out, you hear?"

Albus didn't respond, still looking down at his food. He could just lie... Even though he had hoped Draco was Scorpius just a moment ago, he didn't know if he could stand talking to Scorpius right now, or anytime within the next few decades. Their fight had been too hard for him.

One day they had been making love and kissing every inch of each others body then the very next day Scorpius is drunk and grinding with other guys and they're fighting at one AM.

Al had no idea how that would go down. Would he floo there unannounced, storming into the Malfoy's house, demanding that Scorpius come talk to him? (And hold Cracker for a little bit)

Would he owl Scorpius and set a time and talk about it like they had never known each other?

The first option was more dramatic and more Albus but right now he didn't feel like himself so he was canceling that one out. He also didn't want the sheer awkwardness that the second option would entail. He figured there could be other options but he wasn't in the mood. He could just avoid it all together but tell his mum on Sunday that they had talked it out.

"Promise me?" his mother pushed. Al made eye contact with her and nodded.

"You're not going to eat that are you?" Albus shook his head, ducking his head back down, this time resting his head in both hands.

Ginny finished her meal and they walked out, "I have to step into Flourish, to grab a book for work while we are here, do you mind?"

Al shook his head, his hands stuffed in his pant pockets. He liked going into Flourish and Blotts, it was calming and refreshing seeing all the new books.

Al walked in front of his mum into Flourish and Blotts. He pushed the door open just as someone on the other side pulled the door open.

This would happen to me, Albus thought as he stepped back, apologizing quickly. The man had bent down to pick up the book he had dropped. Al recognized the book as Enchanted Encounters, the book he had been reading the night he and Scorpius fought... "Oh that's one of my favorites," Albus pointed to the book.

The man stood up with a grumpy look across his face and brushed off his robes, muttering something. Albus looked up and about started crying again, it was Scorpius' father. Why did they have to look so similar?

"My son wanted it..." he said, trailing off as he looked up and made eye contact with Albus, "Sorry, I have to go," Mr. Malfoy said hurriedly, walking away quickly, his robes billowing behind him.

"Wait-" Albus said lamely but Draco didn't seem to hear him.

Ginny stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. Albus slowly sank to the ground. His hands pulled at his messy hair and he forced himself not to cry but wasn't strong enough.

"Hey, hey," Ginny gripped his arms, "lets not do this here," she pulled him to his feet and Al leaned into her shoulder and she rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I want to go home," Albus mumbled into her shoulder.

She nodded in agreement, "I can get my book later."

She apparated them to Albus' and Scorpius' front door and Albus shook his head, "Cracker won't be there to trip me, I want to go home."

Ginny hesitated for a moment, unsure. She glanced at him and nodded again, apparating them to their house.

"Mum can you make your homemade macaroni and cheese that I like," Al asked, slumping into the kitchen.

"If you'll eat it," she replied, shedding her robes on the cloak rack.

"Yeah, I will," he answered, sitting on the counter.

Ginny whipped up the macaroni while her and Albus just talked, Ginny avoided the topic of Scorpius or anything close.

As Albus was eating and his mum talked about work, the front door opened and Harry stepped inside.

He walked into the kitchen and seemed shocked for a brief moment at the sight of Albus there but then smiled and sat down next to him, "Hey Al," he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Hi, dad," Albus mumbled, stuffing his face.

"I'm assuming that the article in the Prophet was true if you're here without him," his dad said and Al just nodded, swallowing his food.


	4. You Can’t Take My Mind Off That Easily

Sunday after Al spent the day with his mum went by in a blur. He stayed at his parents (/Lilys, but Lily was at Hogwarts so she wasn't there.) He read mostly all day unless Ginny or Harry made him talk or do something, but they respected the fact that he wasn't in the mood.

Monday though, was hell. He actually had to get up in the morning to go to work. He made it but barely. He avoided everyone at the Ministry and let off a "don't talk to me or I'll snap" vibe and everyone hesitantly avoided him.

"Albus?" one of his coworkers, Charlotte a Canadian intern, came up to him hesitantly. His head jerked up at his name and the girl took a step back in fear, "Uh I-I'm sorry to bother you but Carmichael needs those papers..."

"Oh uh yeah, one second," he rubbed his forehead in stress. He dug through some files, pulled out the papers she wanted and handed them over without even glancing at her, and continued his work. He paused his writing when she didn't walk away. He glanced up at her, "Anything else?" he asked more harshly than he had hoped.

She took a deep breath and fake coughed, "Uh yeah um I don't mean to pry or anything but was last weeks Daily Prophet article about you true?" Her Canadian accent showed through when she said 'about' but Albus wasn't gonna tease her over it this time. He was quite close with Charlotte, they were the youngest in their department and they both had similar tastes in books and boys.

Al pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and nodded. She sucked in a breath, "Oh Albus..."

Albus stopped her before she could pity him. He shook his head, "I don't need that honestly." 

She bit her lip in ducked her head, "Sorry..."

"No, it's not you. I'm sorry," he looked up and pushed his messy hair back.

She glanced away for a brief moment then bit her lip again, "Would you like to go to lunch with me?"

Al raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Uh sure, what time?"

"Um how about noon sharp?" she smiled.

Al smiled back and agreed.

••••

At noon Al walked over to Charlottes desk and knocked lightly on the top of it to get her attention, "Ready?" he asked when she looked up.

She cheerfully nodded, grabbed her maroon cloak and stood up. 

"Where were you planning on taking us?" Al asked, glad to have someone to take his mind of Scorpius. His parents tried but they always ended up going back to the topic of him. Charlotte has never met Scorpius and grew up in Canada so she's not aware of the Malfoy's reputation from the war.

"Well a couple years ago my father took me to muggle London and we ate at this really good sushi place and I've just looked and it's still around, so I wanted to try it," she explained happily.

"Ooh, exciting, I've never had sushi," Albus laughed.

"Great!" She laughed along, linking her arm in Al's. 

They walked together like that all the way to the sushi place, Charlotte talking the whole way there. Albus didn't mind even though he was usually the one doing the talking. It was nice to hear someone talk about their problems so he could avoid his.

 

"So back home I have this crazy neighbor-" Charlotte started as they sat down in the restaurant. Albus felt out of place in his work robes that were extremely wizardish, but Charlotte didn't seem to mind. Al noticed people staring but tried to ignore them. He was just glad they weren't staring because they knew about his relationship status.

"-and he wasn't even in the driveway and she pulled him over to cut down a tree!" she said in disbelief.

Al's jaw dropped, "No way!" she nodded with a cocky smirk.

"What can I get you two to drink?" the nice looking muggle waitress came up to their table. She glanced at their attire and pretended to ignore it.

"Just water please," Albus replied. The waitress nodded and jotted it down on her little notebook.

"Do you guys have Shirley Temples?" Charlotte asked.

The waitress nodded, wrote something down and turned away.

"Shirley Temple?" Al asked with a curious expression.

"Oh it's a nice drink, pop with cherry flavoring," she explained.

"That's quite vague," Al chuckled.

Charlotte shrugged and gasped excitedly as the waitress set their drinks down in front of them.

"Try it," she said before the waitress even walked away. She held the drink up and let him take a drink out of the straw. He nodded in approval. "You like?"

Al shrugged, "It's not bad," Charlotte rolled her eyes and kicked him lightly under the table.

 

The rest of their lunch went very nicely. Albus didn't think about Scorpius once and laughed a whole lot which was an improvement. There were several times where Albus thought Charlotte was flirting with him, but had to remind himself that that was just how she was.

Al was kinda sad when he saw the time and realized they had to get back to work soon.

"Hey, wanna hang out after work? I know I sound like a kid saying 'hang out' but we'd just talk about books and boys," Charlotte shrugged shamelessly. They had finished their lunch and were walking back to the Ministry through muggle London. People were staring but Charlottes mood had affected Albus in a positive way and he didn't mind the staring so much.

Albus laughed, "Sure, want to come to my place?"

Charlotte shrugged, "Sure I don't mind, we could go to my place too."

"Whatever's easiest."

••••

Charlotte laughed and leaned on Albus and he stumbled slightly, laughing along.

"Watch out for Cracker, he'll try and trip you when you walk in," Albus commented offhandedly as he opened the door to his flat.

He realized what he had said when they stepped inside and Charlotte asked, "Cracker?"

"Oh uh Cracker was my and my boyfriends cat... But he took Cracker when he left. Never mind that, let's talk books," Albus shrugged the topic off.

"And boys," Charlotte giggled.

They made themselves comfortable on the couch while they discussed their favorite books and ate the left over ice cream from when Albus was first dealing with the break up.

"Okay but Enchanted Encounters is one of my favorites - it's a classic."

"There are muggle books that are way better, oh my gosh you're missing out on so much."

"Oh I've read plenty of muggle books, and they're all bloody brilliant."

Half way through their conversation the familiar boom of the floo echoed through the flat, "It's probably my mum," Albus rolled his eyes and stood up, "she's been checking on me all the time since the break up. Let's just say I can't handle my emotions very well," Albus explained, laughing it off like it wasn't a serious matter that affected his life majorly.

She stood up with him and followed him through the flat. Just as he walked into the kitchen, Scorpius called his name, "Albus? Are you ho-oh..."

Albus just stared at him with no emotion. Charlotte stood next to him with a cheery greeting on her tongue, but cut short when she saw that it wasn't his mum.

"Scorpius..." Albus said slowly.

"I-I came to talk and sort stuff out, but I see you're busy," Scorpius took a step back. He was slightly hurt that Albus seemed to be happy and that the flat was in prime condition.

"Oh no we weren't busy, we were just having a chat. You don't have to go," Charlotte said happily.

"No Charlotte-" Albus tried.

"And who are you?" Scorpius asked harshly.

"Uh Scorpius this is my friend and coworker Charlotte... Charlotte this is Scorpius my-my-" he didn't want to say it.

"His ex-boyfriend," Scorpius finished.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows, "Oh I see." The tension only grew.

"Well I really just came to get my stuff..." Scorpius said awkwardly, glancing between the two of them.

"Your stuff?" Albus repeated in disbelief, anger washing over him.

"Uh yeah..." Scorpius looked uncertain.

"What do you even mean by that? Your stuff? Everything in this goddamn flat is your stuff but it's my stuff too," Albus exclaimed.

"Fine I'll-I'll just grab my clothes and Cracker's stuff..." Scorpius hesitantly stepped forward.

Albus just glared at him, "You suck," he spat. Charlottes eyes widened in shock but she didn't say anything.

Scorpius did a double take of Al, looking offended, "You're acting like this is all my fault, when really it's you," he spat back.

Albus gasped, "Are you shitting me? Are you blaming our break up on me? I didn't do shit! You're the one getting drunk and cheating on me!"

Scorpius stomped his foot, "I never cheated on you! You just don't trust me! And evidently I can't trust you!" he motioned between Charlotte and Al.

"She's my friend - I'm not even attracted to girls. Why do you even care who I hang out with anyways?" Albus demanded.

"Because as your boyfriend I have a right to know!" Scorpius shouted. Charlotte gave them confused looks, didnt he just say that he was Albus' ex boyfriend?

Albus shook his head in disbelief, "You're not my boyfriend. You made that pretty damn clear on Thursday. I can not believe you'd blame this on me," Albus spat.

Scorpius huffed angrily, "I blame you because you are so extremely over dramatic and blow everything out of proportion!" he shouted and Albus glared at him, "We could've been fine if you hadn't accused me of cheating!"

Albus went to retort but Charlotte interrupted, "Uh I should go now..."

"No wait-"

"Yes you should," Albus and Scorpius spoke at the same time.

"Al, I think he's right, I should go. You guys obviously have somethings to talk about. I'll talk to you tomorrow Albus, and maybe we can set an easier time if you'd like," she said kindly, squeezing his arm.

"I'm sorry Charlotte I didn't mean for this to happen-" Albus tried, sounding worn down, more like he had been the past couple days

"No no, it's alright, I understand," she gave him a warm smile and stepped out of the kitchen, "I'll see you tomorrow," she called then the front door shut.

"Well I think I'll just get my stuff and leave..." Scorpius tried.

"The hell you're not-" Albus snapped.

"Why?" Scorpius shouted, "Like you just said, I made everything clear on Thursday. And you seem to be doing fine on your own," he snarled, "which is surprising," he added.

Albus gaped at him in disbelief, "I'm not fine Scorpius, I'm fucking miserable - I haven't slept properly since the night you first left! I've been destroying my self because I had convinced myself it was entirely my fault! I've had only six proper meals in the past four days and only because I was forced to... I miss Cracker, there said it: I fucking miss cracker and-and," his voice wavered, "I miss you..."

Albus couldn't read Scorpius' face for the first time he could remember. He looked relieved but also like he was struggling with something and Albus didn't know what to say.

There was a long awkward silence as Scorpius stared at his feet and gripped the fabric of his robes.

"....Are you willing to take me back?" he asked quietly.

Albus sighed, "I don't know if I can trust you anymore..."

"Al..." Scorpius pleaded, reaching out and trying to touch Al's arm.

"Don't 'Al...' me," Albus jerked away from his touch and Scorpius retreated his hand with a hurt look. "I may be miserable and I may be drowning my self in books but you still cheated on me," he commented sternly.

"Albus Potter, for Merlins sake, I didn't cheat on you! I would remember if I did!" Scorpius shouted.

"But you said-"

"I said other guys tried to grind on me without my consent and you blew it up saying I cheated on you! I was at a muggle bar and that's the only reason it happened - wizards know I'm taken Albus! Our relationship is the biggest gossip out there and I love you too much to ever cheat on you," Scorpius ranted, getting red in the face.

Albus didn't respond, he just stared at Scorpius with watery eyes, "Please forgive me, I was extremely smashed and you know how I am when I'm drunk," Scorpius pleaded.

Albus scoffed, "Yeah, you get really angry and you always have to yell and start arguments. So I guess in a way we are both to blame..." Albus trailed off.

Scorpius nodded but stayed silent.

Albus wasn't sure where this was going but Scorpius was standing so close to him that he was breathing in his familiar scent, granted Al could tell he probably hadn't showered since the morning before their break up. He had no room to judge considering the only shower he had taken was one this morning in order to wake himself up and be presentable at work.

Their noses brushed as Scorpius backed Albus up to the wall and they both whispered, "I love you," at the same time. Albus let out a sigh of relief and crashed their lips together. His hands instantly threading through Scorpius' hair and pulling him impossibly closer.

Albus knew Scorpius had been scheduled for a hair cut on Friday but evidently hadn't gone because his hair was still long enough for Albus to have something to grab onto.

Scorpius' hands instantly went to Al's hips, pulling his body flush with his own. This all felt so right and they both missed it terribly. They had never gone that long without any contact from the other before. Though it was quite obvious that Albus was entirely dependent on Scorpius - Scorpius was just as dependent on Albus.

Neither of them knew how long that they were there just making out when green flames burst out of the fireplace. Scorpius jumped at the sudden disruption and knocked their teeth together and bumped their heads.

Albus laughed, using one hand to hold Scorpius and the other covered his mouth as if it'd help the sudden jolt of pain.

Scorpius laughed lightly and rested their foreheads together, feeling Albus' breath on his lips. Scorpius watched Al's eyes search his face.

There was a cough and the two split up, turning to see who had entered their flat, "I see you two have... made up," Scorpius' mum smiled. 

Scorpius' cheeks turned slightly pink and he gripped the front of Al's robes.

Albus sighed, "Please don't go back to the Manor tonight. Stay here. We can work everything out. I can't loose you again."

Scorpius nodded knowingly, "I can do that." Albus threw himself at Scorpius, burring his face into the taller man's chest. He'd never missed the little things like that so much.

Astoria stayed and made them some dinner as the boys sat on the couch explaining everything and forgiving each other.

Astoria called them in for dinner and they slowly made their way back to the kitchen. Suddenly Astoria felt a pair of arms hug her. She let out a small noise of shock to see that it was Albus. She quickly hugged back, not sure what it was for but thankful for the sweet moment.

"Thanks for everything," Albus said said softly as he pulled away.

Astoria chuckled, "I only made you dinner."

Albus rolled his eyes, "I mean for everything else, for watching over Scorpius."

She smiled and patted his cheek fondly, "Of course my dear. I'm just happy to see you two getting along again. You boys were made for each other, I just know it deep down. You're so strong, don't give up on each other."

Albus nodded, tears threatening to fall. This time though, they were happy tears. All was right in the world again.


End file.
